


Can't Fight This Feeling

by thecrazyhairdo (givemepizza)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Banter, Boys In Love, Conflicted Jaebum, Cute and Happy ending, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Jinyoung teases Jaebum a lot but is a great best friend, M/M, Romance, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youngjae being the sunshine that he is, cute 2Jae, smitten youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thecrazyhairdo
Summary: “Someone has recently caught my interest…and it’s not a girl.” the last bit was a bit hard for Jaebum to say because He probably cared too much what people thought and said about him, more so where his best friend Jinyoung was concerned. He nervously worried his lip as he waited with bated breath for Jinyoung's reaction.OrJaebum is really into Youngjae and wants to date him, but is afraid of what people will think.





	Can't Fight This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> In light of my excitement for GOT7's upcoming comeback, this story happened. 2Jae is one of my favorite pairings and I really enjoyed every second of writing this story. It's my first time posting in this fandom, so I really hope you'll enjoy reading<3

Jinyoung walked into the living room to watch some TV for the afternoon. he found his best friend perched on the couch, evidently deep in thought despite the movie playing on the TV in front of him. 

“Hey. you look pensive there.” Jinyoung plopped down beside Jaebum.  
the corner of Jaebum’s lips turned up in a small smile. he’d much rather be alone with his thoughts at the moment, but his friend’s company was never a bad thing. 

“Just thinking about this and that.” 

“I know when something is troubling you. want to talk about it?”

Jaebum grumbled, his face scrunched up, “you always want me to talk things out, dude, and I hate it.” 

Not in the slightest bit put off or offended, Jinyoung grinned, “Just be grateful for a great friend like me who helps you vent.” 

“Fine.” Jaebum conceded on a sigh. he had two options really; sit there tight-lipped and have Jinyoung pester him for forever about what the problem was or he could let his hair down quickly and get Jinyoung off his back quickly. the latter sounded like the better option obviously. besides, Jinyoung gave great advice…usually. okay always. 

Jaebum shifted on the couch to face his friend more directly and started to say something, only to belatedly realise that he had no idea where to start explaining his problem. 

Jinyoung waited patiently, knowing only too well that his best friend had never been all that good with words. 

“Someone has recently caught my interest…and it’s not a girl.” the last bit was a bit hard to say because Jaebum probably cared too much what people thought and said about him, more so where his best friend Jinyoung was concerned. He nervously worried his lip, waiting with bated breath for Jinyoung's reaction. Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up, eyes widening slowly as it sunk in. 

After a long and rather nerve wrecking moment, Jinyoung flippantly replied with a “okay.” for lack of a better thing to say. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed, “I mean wow, I’m surprised.” Jinyoung paused, “but I’m not shocked.” 

“How come?”

“Does this have anything to do with Youngjae?” 

Jaebum’s breathe hitched, “how did you know?”

“You aren't as subtle as you think about your crush. also, Mark told me you might like Youngjae. you get a certain way around him.” Jinyoung smiled at the memories, “extra gentle, flustered, red-faced, smiley..”

“I get it.” Jaebum cut his friend off, mostly embarrassed. still he couldn’t deny the truth of Jinyoung’s words. Jaebum had recently noticed himself getting very flustered around Youngjae. “I don’t know exactly when it started but whenever Youngjae is near me, I feel like my chest is about to explode with all these emotions I can’t even begin to decipher.” 

“That would be butterflies.” Jinyoung helpfully pointed out with a big smile. he was just so damn happy for his best friend. “I feel like that all the time around Mark hyung.”

Jaebum’s eyebrows shot up, “you do?” he looked and sounded surprised.

Jinyoung nodded with a small laugh, “yeah. how have you not noticed?”

“I mean I've seen Mark acting like an idiot around you since he still somehow has a crush on you despite the fact that you two are dating, but you….”  
a pink hue covered Jinyoung’s cheeks, “really does he get that flustered?” 

“How have you not noticed?” Jaebum threw his friend’s words back at him just to tease. it was worth it to see Jinyoung’s blush deepen. 

“Anyway…” Jinyoung began, “having that special thud in your chest or that bubble in your belly can only mean one thing. you like Youngjae.” 

Jaebum drew back, wide eyed with mortification. “what?” Jinyoung asked, alarmed by Jaebum’s reaction. 

“youngaje is a boy.” 

Jinyoung was taken aback, “that’s the problem? Gender?”

“Shouldn’t it matter?” 

“I think what should matter more is how the person makes you feel.” clamping a palm over Jaebum’s shoulder and giving it a gentle, encouraging squeeze, Jinyoung adopted a serious lilt to his tone, “it’s never easy for anyone to admit to themselves that they are gay, later on to accept it, but I like to think that life is too short and in that time true love only comes once. now you can sit here and question everything since you are inclined to do so as the Jaebum we all know and love. “Jinyoung smiled at that, as did Jaebum, “or you can throw caution to the wind for once and go with your gut feeling. Youngjae is a great guy and he won’t be available forever.”

The very thought of Youngjae in another person’s arms, being kissed by another, smiling his ever bright and angelic smile at another; Jaebum near damn well shuddered with dread. no way in hell was he going to let someone else have Youngjae. not his Youngjae. it was selfish to stake claim even before he made up his mind but Youngjae was so precious and-

“I guess you've decided to pursue your feelings then?” Jinyoung’s voice pulled Jaebum out of his monologue and he blinked at his best friend, confused. “a muscle jumped in your jaw just now and I assume you were thinking about Youngjae with someone else.” 

cornered, Jaebum gave a timid nod. “look.” Jinyoung spoke again, “there is nothing wrong with doubts and worry. just keep in mind that things always come to those who those to swallow the risk and take that leap. that’s what you did for your career and now you are a respected song writer and singer. why can’t you do the same for love?” 

It was true that great things in life only came to those who went after them, Jaebum thought, and barriers as well as consequences and people’s negative reactions would also always be there no matter what. it was literally up to him to overcome the fear of judgment and follow his heart. he would hate himself years from now if he gave up true love for fear of losing everything else he had worked so hard to achieve. he loved his career, he loved his friends and he loved his family, but he also loved Youngjae. that meant he had to squeeze him into his life somehow even if it meant facing adversity. besides, if anyone opposed his decision to love a boy, it wouldn't be the first time he faced adversity. 

Again, Jinyoung pulled Jaebum from his thoughts, this time with soft laughter.  
he looked at his friend with askance, “what’s so funny?” 

“The fact that the biggest homophobe in got7 likes a boy.”

“I’m not a homophobe.” Jaebum replied with an expression that spelt out just how ridiculous he considered the accusation. 

“yes you are. everyone knows it. remember celebrity Bromance with B.A.P Youngjae? You were so antsy about Yoo Youngjae's choice of Cafe because, and i quote, 'the setting was too romantic for two men to be in'.” 

“That explains nothing. my dynamic with B.A.P Youngjae is exactly as it was on the show. I wasn't being a homophobe.” 

“Anyway no one around here will be surprised to hear this.”

“How come?”  
“You are pretty obvious about your crush on Youngjae.”

A sheepish smile spread across Jaebum’s face, “that bad huh.” 

“Oh yeah, if the way you smile and get flustered around Youngjae has been an indication.” 

“wow and here I was laughing at Mark’s idiotic behavior around you.” 

Jinyoung burst out laughing and just then, Youngjae walked into the living area, softly humming. he smiled brightly when he saw Jaebum there. one look at that smile sent Jaebum’s heart skittering away as usual. suddenly his pulse was racing and his palms were getting sweaty. He remembered feeling a slight fizzle in his belly in the past whenever Youngjae popped up, but it was nothing compared to the nerves swamping him right now. 

In that moment, Jaebum realised that his mind was made, decision made. he was going to make Youngjae his.

“Hi, hyungs.” Youngjae sing-songed and Jaebum noted that the younger was dressed exceptionally well for a weekend in. 

Youngjae patted Jinyoung’s leg, wordlessly asking him to move over and before the elder could even move, Youngjae was squeezing himself in the tiny space between his hyungs. 

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shot up, lips pursed to stifle a grin at Youngjae’s cute behaviour. he’d practically just ignored Jinyoung and jumped right into latching onto Jaebum. for a second he considered just leaving since neither of them would notice anyway, but he decided to stay for the fun of it. 

“Jaebummie hyung, let’s go for ice cream.”  
for an entire number of seconds, Jaebum was rendered speechless by Youngjae’s adorable eyes, the smooth skin on his face, how pink and kissable his lips looked… don’t look at his lips, he ended up scolding himself. damn it. how could anyone say no to anything Youngjae asked for? 

Unfortunately Jaebum had to say no because he had errands. leader things. he’d never hated being a leader more. Jaebum had watched Youngjae eat ice cream before- plenty of times- and he hated himself for having to miss it now, especially that Youngjae was inviting him to go just the two of them. 

“I’m a bit busy now.” his chest clenched tighter when Youngjae’s smile dissolved into disappointment. 

“we won’t be long, Hyung.” 

“I know, but I can’t get out of this one. CEO-nim will kill me.” 

Youngjae bit his lower lip and sighed dejectedly. 

“I’ll go with you.” Jinyoung promptly offered, eliciting Youngjae’s attention and clearly reminding him that Jaebum wasn’t the only hyung present in the living room. 

Facing his other hyung now, Youngjae replied, “well I’d like to go with you, Jinyoungie hyung…” he abruptly trailed off in thought for a moment and when he returned it was with a sweet but not-so apologetic smile “but not as much as I’d like not to.” 

Jinyoung stifled a smile, “I can see that your Jaebum hyung is rubbing off on you.” being mean and all, he added only to himself.

“Don’t blame me for anything.” Jaebum quickly jumped to his own defence, amusement still twinkling in his eyes and pretty much lacing his entire face.  
as if it was such torture to have his attention away from his favourite hyung for a single second, Youngjae promptly shifted his attention from Jinyoung and back to Jaebum. 

He took hold of Jaebum’s arm and shook it gently “hyuuung, come with me.” the request was especially coated with the biggest most ridiculous amount of aegyo Jinyoung had ever seen on Youngjae and he scoffed in amazement, to the point where he had to butt in;

“Does that have an on and off button or what? I've never seen you use that on anyone else around here.” whatever he said however went unheeded because Youngjae was too busy pouting cutely at Jaebum and the latter was looking down at youngaje with that unfathomable and goofy smile that seemed to only be reserved for Youngjae. Jinyoung wondered if his best friend knew about that smile. perhaps one day he should shove a mirror in front of Jaebum so that he could see what he looked like whenever Youngjae was near him. that idea in mind, Jinyoung leaned back on the couch and just silently watched the scene before him. 

Jaebum absently lifted a hand and toyed with the blond bangs covering Youngjae’s forehead. “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” he softly said. 

Youngjae nodded, trying hard not to feel too disappointed, “okay. may I use your card for now?” 

“You want to buy ice cream with an entire credit card?” Jaebum couldn't help being amused. 

“I’ll buy other stuff of course.” 

“I swear you are too honest.”

“Hm you like that about me.” Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows and smiled cutely.  
Shaking his head, Jaebum couldn't hide his guilt.

“If you overspend there will be consequences.” 

“Hyung for the last time, spanking me isn’t a proper punishment.” with that Youngjae stood up and walked away with a mischievous grin on his face, definitely aware of the chaos he left behind him- a red-faced Jaebum and a Jinyoung choking on air. 

“you spank him?” Jinyoung guffawed. 

“shut up, Jinyoung.” 

And then jonyoung was laughing again

*************

It was dinner time already when Youngjae got home. 

“Hello everyone.” he sang as he sauntered up to the table. Jaebum barely turned to look at the younger before a pair of arms encircled his shoulders from behind. Jaebum’s breathe caught. he loved being Youngjae’s favourite hyung and being on the receiving end of the younger’s tender affection had always soothed a part of him deep down; but seriously Jaebum’s heart would completely stop one day if youngaje kept this up. 

“You went shopping?” Jackson asked Youngjae and the latter nodded. Jaebum knew because Youngjae was resting his chin on his hyung’s shoulder.  
Yugyeom was next to ask, “did you bring me anything nice?” 

“No. I only bought something for Jaebum hyung.” 

“No shock there.” beside Jaebum, Mark mumbled under his breath and went on to snicker with Jinyoung. Jaebum didn’t miss any of it. he wanted to smack them both but thought better of it. 

“Jaebum hyung gave me his card to go shopping so I had to bring him something nice.” 

“what!” BamBam exclaimed, eyes wide with shock, “you said yourself that you could never give any of us your card despite being the richest member around here.” 

Jaebum grinned, “what can I say? Youngjae knows how to charm it out of my pocket.” 

BamBam’s reply was an indignant snort and remarkably cute pout. not cuter than Youngjae’s though, Jaebum noted. 

Youngjae moved to stand beside Jaebum, eliciting the elder’s attention and gaze. “did you have fun out?” Jaebum may or may not have been aware of the soft lilt his voice suddenly took when he spoke to his crush. 

“I did. I even found a really nice clothing store. Next time you simply must come. I think you’ll love their leather jackets and their accessories. I took the liberty of buying you a pair of earrings. I think you’ll like them.”

“Thank you for thinking of spending my own money on me.” 

“Actually I used my money for those.” 

Youngjae blushed, lowering his gaze and sucking on his lower lip. somehow he managed to look even cuter. Jaebum just wanted to pull him into his lap, pinch his cheeks and kiss them; then perhaps suck on Youngjae’s lower lip for him. warmth spread through his chest like wildfire at the thought. “Then thank you.” 

Jaebum tried as discretely as possible to calm his racing heart because really Youngjae brining him a gift on an ordinary day was just too sweet.  
“Did you have dinner while you were out?” his arm instinctively slid around Youngjae’s waist like it was the most natural gesture in the world.  
“I had a chicken wrap.”  
Jaebum’s nose wrinkled, “that’s barely food.” since his left and useful arm was occupied with the warmth of a boy he didn’t want to let go of, Jaebum did his best with the right to take some eggs off his plate using his chop sticks, and brought it to younhjae’s lips. Youngjae ate if eagerly and nodded in approval as he chewed.

“Hyung did you make these eggs?”

“How did you know?” Jaebum asked amusedly.

“I know your eggs. They are the best.” Youngjae opened his mouth asking to be fed some more. With his senses still tingling at the compliment, Jaebum happily obliged. he did this two more times before Youngjae decided it was time for him to go take a shower and walked away rather reluctantly after making Jaebum promise he would go to  
Youngjae’s room to get his gift. 

It was only when Youngjae was gone that Jaebum noticed the eerie silence at the table. GOT7 was never silent at the table. Ever. He nervously looked at everyone with askance and noticed each of them wearing rather unsettling smirks or knowing grins. he started asking what was going on, but BamBam answered the unasked question for him.

“Get your present from Youngjae hyung’s bedroom? That sounds so wrong, Jaebum hyung.” 

“Did I mention that Jaebum hyung spanks Youngjae?” Jinyoung informed with exaggerated enthusiasm, “yep I found out today.” 

Gasps, chuckles and snickers erupted all around and Jaebum just wanted to die of embarrassment.  
In a more serious tone, Jackson asked, “on the real though, when are you going to ask Youngjae out?” 

“Yeah, because judging by what we saw just now, you two are already soooo together.” Mark added 

Jinyoung nodded, “The kid likes you so much it’s crazy.” 

“He looked ready to pass out when you fed him some eggs.” Jackson laughed. 

“Our fans can see the sexual tension between you two on camera.” Yugyeom pointed out. 

“I’ll summarize.” Jinyoung finalized, “if you don’t make Youngjae yours already by the end of tonight, I will smack both your stupid blushing faces.”  
Jaebum agreed to the ridiculous terms just to put an end to the embarrassing intervention. 

*************

Jaebum found Youngjae just about finished dressing after his shower. there was no way of missing how alluring Youngjae looked with wet hair sticking to his forehead, his pale skin clean make-up free. the sweet smell of peaches wafted to Jaebum’s nostrils and he had to swallow hard to calm his raging senses. 

“Hyung did you come to get your accessories?” Youngjae beamed.

“In a moment. I need to talk to you first.” Jaebum tentatively closed the distance between them. He couldn’t help but sense that Youngjae’s smile was a little knowing of what was supposed to be happening here. His suspicions were confirmed with what Youngjae would say next.

“hyung, I've wanted to talk to you too about this.” Youngjae gestured between them and nodded when Jaebum threw him a questioning look. “I’m not as dense as everyone thinks around here. I can literally bite through the chemistry between us, hyung.” 

Jaebum’s laugh came from a place of both relief a joy. if this wasn't a confession then Jaebum didn’t know what it was. Youngjae liked him too. Wow. His pulse started to race, heart beating erratically and it was all for Youngjae. he started to say more, but got beat to it by Youngjae, “who knew you like cute boys, Hyung?” 

That last bit was obviously aimed at just teasing his Hyung and Youngjae earned a little bop on the nose for it.

“You are cute.” Jaebum finally found his wording. “Youngjae-ah, I like you and….” pausing, Jaebum momentarily squeezed his eyes shut to stifle the fears and doubts threatening to swamp him and ruin the moment altogether. when he opened them again, he realised there was no going forward with words alone without sounding like the nervous wreck that he was right now; so he took Youngjae into his arms and kissed him. 

The kiss was brief, simple, mostly a tender and fond plucking of lips but it was pregnant with meaning as any other. by the time they drew apart, Jaebum’s heart was doing a scary mile per minute, and judging by Youngjae’s nervous giggle, he was the same way. 

“You are a great kisser, Hyung.” 

“So are you. you keep surprising me.” 

The adorable pink of Youngjae’s cheeks deepened in shade and Jaebum thoroughly enjoyed the sight.  
suddenly taking on a serious expression and tone, Youngjae looked pleadingly at his Hyung and asked the question plaguing them both, “is it possible for us to be together?” 

“we can try. I want to try. Youngjae I don’t think I can handle another day of not being with you… as my man.” Jaebum heartily confessed and watched a bright, brilliant smile color Youngjae’s face. 

“Me neither. I really want to be with you, Jaebummie hyung. I’ve liked you for so long.”  
“how long?” Jaebum smirked. the question was just for his benefit really. 

Youngjae shyly bit his lower lip, visibly concealing a huge grin, “since before we debuted. I thought I've been pretty obvious. Mark Hyung said he could tell right away the moment I joined GOT7.” 

Jaebum started to get surprised by that but then there was a small voice somewhere deep down telling him that he’d always kind of known. 

“Back then all I wanted was to succeed as an artist, to do a good job as GOT7’s leader, to impress people and make them proud of me. figuring out my sexually or liking someone was far from my mind, but I’m ready to have more to nurture.” Jaebum gently cupped Youngjae’s face in his palms and seriously gazed straight into his eyes, “I’m ready to give us a shot no matter hat consequences follow.” 

“I’m a little scared though, Hyung. what if…” Youngjae started and Jaebum was quick to cut him off, knowing his exact line of thought.

“Shh. I’ll protect you. Of course we won’t shout to the world that we are together, but a lot of people close to us will notice and they’ll find out. Not everyone will be nice about it, so yes I’m scared too, but we can’t fight our feelings for each other. We’ll work together to protect it. it’ll be okay. Everything in life has to be fought for, so why can’t we fight for our love the way we have for everything else?!”

Smiling his bright smile yet again, Youngjae nodded and Jaebum’s heart had never swelled so thickly in his life. this time it was Youngjae who rose on his tiptoes, slid his arms around Jaebum’s waist and captured his Hyung’s lips. Jaebum almost shuddered in delight when his arms went around Youngjae and pulled him close, because it felt so damn right.

**Author's Note:**

> Your Comments and Kudos are loved and appreciated<3


End file.
